


The Slasher Flick

by vanilluhbeaux (distinque)



Series: 50 Hakuchumu [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinque/pseuds/vanilluhbeaux
Summary: They shouldn't have called the movie stupid.





	The Slasher Flick

The woman on the television let out a terrible scream, and ran for the life of her. Still dripping wet from the hot shower she's just taken, she, unintentionally, made the floor incredibly slick. She turned her beautiful, blonde head to look at her pursuer and screamed at him,  _"Stay away from me, you bastard_!"

The cloaked figure said nothing, but slightly increased his speed. His knife glinted off the screen, the metal soon to be stained a bloody red.

"I give her two minutes," the girl in the room said. Her long pink hair dangled down the small of her back, tied back by a red headband. She sat in between two of her friends on an old blue couch, her green eyes watched, clearly not amused. She was the whore of the movie, the character who died first, no matter the situation. Even  _she_ should've known she wasn't making it out alive. The people watching the movie knew, for sure. "I'm just not sure whether the killer's gonna slit her throat of stab her in the back," she finished, her hands on her knee.

"He's definitely gonna slit her throat, Sak," the boy with black hair said. He sat on one side of her, his hands lazily drawn around her shoulder. His black hair was incredibly spiky in the back, and his dark eyes were barely watching the film. He smirked at the screen excitedly, silently counting down the seconds. "She's gonna fall, then start crawling," he said, boredom seeping out of his voice.

And with a thud, the woman in the movie slipped down the stairs, hitting her head on the bottom step. The blond in the room made a face of disdain, slightly feeling sorry for the victim. The killer trudged down the stairs, his black boots becoming more and more ominous. " _Games over, doll face,"_ he said to the girl, crawling her way to the living room. Her screams became louder and louder, mixed in with pleas and cries. Her towel managed to slip down her body, revealing more creamy skin.

"Why doesn't she get up? They never get up," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She leaned back into the couch and watched, with mild amusement, as the killer dragged his knife across her throat, silencing her screams. "The sluts always die first," she commented, seeing the movie's opening appear across her dead body.

And just like that, the movie was turned off. The blond sitting on her other sighed huffed loudly. "You guys suck," he said, walking over to the lights. His blue eyes stared at the two left on the couch.

"You suck, Naruto," Sakura said, throwing a blue pillow at him.

"It's no fun if you predict  _every single detail_ of the kill!" he argued back, looking at her with soft eyes. Naruto was an avid horror fan, and did all he could to protect the film's not-so-great reputation. It was predictable, that was  _painfully_ true, but that didn't take away from the thrill of watching the nearly dead run for their lives. The power struggle between innocence and evil was a fight he was willing to watch.

Even if the movie did a  _terrible_ job at showing it.

"It's  _no fun_ if the movie  _isn't good,"_ the other boy said, looking at the blond shifting through his collection of dvd's. He looked at the girl under his arm and smirked softly. " _We_ could make a better movie than that," he said, standing up. Naruto gasped and chucked an empty case at him.

"You take that back, Sasuke!" he yelled, looking at him with angry eyes.

"You know it's true!" he argued back, standing up.

Sakura tuned out of the two's senseless arguing and bought her attention to the case that Naruto threw. It seemed like an ordinary case, but Naruto never had an empty case. He wasn't the cleanest of people, but his collection was absolutely priceless to him. He knew where all of his movies were at a given time, and made sure they were in their place.

The cover showed a picture of a dark town, a man with a mask holding a large ax in hand. She could see a red eye peeking out from the mask, but no other features to give away his identity. The title was blurred out, but she could read the caption clearly;  _Want to play a game?_

She sighed and handed the case back to the blond, who was wrestling with the raven headed boy. "You know what movie this is?" she asked, waving the case in front of both of their faces.

She was surprised to see two completely shocked faces.

"I've never seen that case in my life, Sakura," the blond said, his eyes staring at the empty case.

Before she knew it, she was out cold.

.

.

.

She awoke on a cold street, a deep crimson stain of her turquoise leggings. She was completely alone, but a small device stared up at her.

_"Wanna play a game, Sakura?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a part of 50 Hakuchumu, a fantasy anthology series centered around Sasuke and Sakura. It's almost finished on ff.net so feel free to get a head start over there and I'll be adding more to this weekly if all goes right. I'll be uploading them as stand alone one shots to make it easier to read, and if there are continuations I'll be sure to point that out in the summary and in the opening of the fic. Thank you guys!


End file.
